The Hunter Saga: Code Hunters
by Void-Tears
Summary: So what would you say if I told you that Enzo had not only a little sister but a Big brother. Sam Stern. From France to England runs away when 5 years old to England only to return on a school trip with 10BR. With him and his Hunters. What could go wrong against the Lyoko Warriors. And with the help of Zehn AND Franz Hopper. First Installment of the Hunter Saga.
1. Chapter 1

New Hunters…

"So we got a lot of money?" Mr. Acers asked.  
"Of course the grant was massive I do think that we should send that Class…" Mrs. Simonte offered.  
"I suppose that the class can go to France…" Mr. Acres agreed not knowing what she will do.  
"I will send the forum and the letters out to parents!" Mrs. Simonte smiled as she left his office and booked a Plane for thirty-two people.

The day arrived and students of Budmouth Technology and Sport College arrived and got on the bus. The class was 10BR and they had no idea what was in store for them. Our story begins in a happy tale with thirty two people on the bus but we will only be looking into the six people who were close to all the secrets of the world. Mariann, Sam, Loui, Callum, Jess and Lauren. These people all knew each other but were not as I would say 'friends'  
"Where are we going again?" Loui had asked his best friend.  
"I wish I knew but I would guess that from ma'am's shouting we are in trouble again…" Sam never took his eyes off his computer but he sighed.  
"I think she just said about Kadic academy?" Callum wondered.  
"Isn't that the place where those ten people kept skipping class?" Jessica butted in.  
"Get the hell away from us Jess!" Sam shouted at the top of his voice.  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Mariann shouted back.  
"Tell your guard dog to stand down then!" Callum shouted.  
"Why don't you!" Lauren shouted.  
"Make us!" Loui shouted as he finished.  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Mr. Light shouted.  
"God Jess why don't you shut up…" Loui Whispered.  
The Whole trip to the airport was pretty much like all of that everyone would fight and they would have to get Mr. Light to shout at them and they would calm down for an hour or so. The drive to the airport was about a three hours trip and they all got on a plane not realising where they were.  
"Sam I just realised something…" Callum said calmly.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"WE ARE ON A PLANE TO FRANCE!" Callum shouted and the teachers heard and so did the student.  
"I realised that an hour ago and we are almost there." Sam smiled.  
"Oh…Well how do we get back?" Callum asked.  
"Well Simonte probably convinced Acres to let us go without knowing that we would never be coming back." Sam smiled.  
"Aren't you worried?" Callum asked.  
"No because I decided to bring my Laptop to enjoy this new online game called Lyoko!" Sam smiled even more as he got out his laptop and signed on as 'iToXiCxRoUgEz'.  
"Did you bring my laptop?" Callum asked as Sam gave Callum his and he signed onto as 'iToXiCxSlAyErZ'.  
Lout was asleep next to them and he would always put his hand on Sam' face or hit his head.  
"So what is France like?" Mariann asked.  
"It is amazing I heard there are loads of cute boys there!" Jessica squealed.  
"Of course you would love it Jess you think there are hot boys everywhere!" Lauren laughed.  
"Go back to sleep Lauren!" Jess shouted playfully at her friend as she threw a pillow at her.

"All Passengers we are landing in five minutes please gather your baggage." The hostess advised.  
Sam went in his bag and grabbed a Wand which Sam decided to bring so Loui would calm down when he woke up and because Loui was a Harry potter fan boy.  
"STUPIFY!" Loui shouted as he grabbed his wand.  
"Loui grab your stuff we are in France." Sam warned him.  
"Oh ok!" Loui smiled at his wand not realising what Sam had said.  
They had arrived at the school where they were staying for however long they were there for. Kadic Academy. They had arrived outside of the school and walked inside.  
"Holy crap guys my laptop is going mental!" Sam whispered.  
"Let's go check it!" Loui offered as he grabbed Callum and Sam and ran into some tree's.  
"Where are they going?" Mariann asked.  
"Let's follow them!" Lauren offered.  
"OK!" Jess shouted in happiness.  
The guys kept running until they reached a tree.  
"Check it!" Loui ordered.  
"Fine but it seems it is trying to direct me to somewhere…" Sam wondered.  
"Well lets follow it!" Callum said looking at his hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY HAND!"  
"Let me see…" Loui looked at his hand when he saw his own and Sam's they were all going black with white lines going though them.  
"Callum remember on Lyoko when they all had a Primal form?" Sam asked and Callum nodded. "We are in a Primal form…" Sam said trying to remain calm as something formed in his hand.  
"Guys I got some sort of phone!" Loui shouted as a Man stood on the phone he was a hologram though.  
"Hello Sam, Loui, Callum, Lauren, Mariann and Jess. I am Franz hopper you may all think that Lyoko is just a game but it is more than that. It is what I call a reality because I built Lyoko and I am now a Prisoner of Xana. I have called you all here because you are what I call Hunter…" Franz continued as Sam kept watching and the other two listened as they Found the girls in a bush near them.  
"At Eight tonight your arms will go full black and you must follow the directions on your arm." Franz finished as he disappeared.  
"So what now?" Loui asked everyone.  
"At Seven thirty we all go to my room and then we all follow the orders…" Sam smiled.  
"Seems good see you boys later then!" Lauren shouted as she dragged her friends back to the group who were at the school now.  
Later that night they got to the cafeteria where all of the English and French people sat down and ate but there was one boy at a table opposite to the Hunters who was eying Loui.  
Just at that second there hands had turned black.  
"Loui I think it is time." Sam whispered.  
"I agree the directions are up lets go…" Loui agreed as they all sat up and left their trays.  
They got outside and so did the people on the other table.  
"That way!" Sam pointed towards the forest.  
"Hold on the thing says go down now…" Mariann stopped and looked down to see a sewer entrance.  
"I am not going in there." Jess said sternly.  
"Well too bad because I am!" They all said in Unison and Jess gave up and followed them.  
Sam was going the ladder when he fell to the ground in pain.  
"ARGH!" He shouted as a red thing appeared on his arm. It was a sword.  
"Sam why do you have a sword?" Marian shouted.  
"I don't know but it hurts so much!" He shouted again.  
"Let's just get out of here." Jess said ignoring Sam as he got up and followed the others admiring his Sword on his arm.  
They got to a way out where they all climbed up and went inside an abandoned Factory where they got in an Elevator. And went into a Lab of some sort where there was a Holomap and a Massive Computer. Just then all of their Necks started to burn.  
"AHHHH!" They all shouted as on their necks it had imprinted.

Lyoko Hunter Sam,  
Lyoko Hunter Mariann,  
Lyoko Hunter Loui,  
Lyoko Hunter Jess,  
Lyoko Hunter Callum,  
Lyoko Hunter Lauren.

Sam had walked over to the computer when it had said on the screen  
"Welcome Lyoko hunters all please go down stairs and go in a scanner."  
They had all gone in the scanners and the first to go Loui, Jess and Sam.

"Transfer Hunters,  
Scanner Hunters,  
Virtualization!"

They had all landed in a mountain sector when the other three came along.  
They had all been in a black code with the same white lines going through them.  
"What do we do now?" Jess asked.  
"I have no Idea but I guess that we go towards that red tower!" Callum shouted as he ran ahead. They kept looking back just in case something bad was going to happen.  
"Stop worrying Sam everything will be ok!" Lauren reassured him.  
"You're not the one who has a Sword on your arm!" Sam looked as he White sword which kept turning black.  
"I guess you are right." Lauren sighed as she kept running.  
They had kept running until a Krab like Figure appeared and started to shoot them.  
"Holy shit!" Sam shouted as he put his arm up to protect him when his Sword turned into a Shield.  
"Sam what did you do?" Mariann asked.  
"I wish I knew but do something fast!" Sam ordered as Loui was given a wand, Callum was given a Pistol, Jess was given wings and a Energy field, Lauren was given a power to morph into anything and Mariann was given two fans.  
The hunters acted quickly to save their friend in need. Callum jumped out of the protection of Sam's shield and shot the Krab multiple times.  
"Thanks for the save mate!" Sam smiled at his friend and they all admired their gear when five Warriors ran at them. Without warning one of them Threw Loui off the cliff.  
"AHHH!" Loui Shouted.  
"LOUI!" Sam shouted as his skin went from white to red and he jumped down and caught him as they floated up.  
"Who are you lot?" Callum glared at them.  
"We are Lyoko warriors we are the protectors here and you are not welcome here…" The tallest boy whispered.  
"Nixon bring them back." The girl ordered.  
"Sorry Winter but they are being protected by Franz hopper and I can't bring them back!" Nixon worried.  
"Why is the doctor protecting them?" The other boy asked.  
"Who are you!" The Tallest boy came up to Sam and they both looked at each other in the eyes.  
"We are the Lyoko Hunters and we don't take orders…" Sam smiled as he walked in to the tower

Lyoko Hunter Sam  
Code_  
Ulrich

The tower had turned black and when Sam got outside his friends were dying.  
"So you think that we are evil?" Sam asked as a Fan was thrown at him but he put his shield up just in time.  
"Hunter are not welcome!" A girl shouted. Sam had redness going through his body.  
"My name is Sam Stern and I will kill you all!" Sam shouted as they all looked surprised.  
"Sam be careful!" Sam could hear Loui on the floor. Sam had got out his sword and looked at them all in hatred and killed them all in seconds. Once they were all back they went to see what he was doing. Sam was on the floor as a Helmet came over him.  
"I just sent my brother back to earth and all I feel a thing…" Sam whispered.  
"I hate France I should of known that I would see him!" Sam shouted.  
"You knew that Sam's brother was here?" Nixon asked the five Hunters.  
"He said he had a younger brother called Enzo and that he basically stole his French life so that is why he came to England." Loui explained. Enzo looked white.  
"What is he doing?" Winter asked.  
"I can answer that. When me and Sam play Lyoko we always make sure that the dead rest in peace so I guess he is making clones of us to put to rest…" Callum laughed but he stopped very soon.  
"I can only hope that he feels better…" Loui stopped as a white door appeared out of nowhere and a cloud of smoke came out and revealed to be Zehn.  
"Rise up my child…" He said in a soft voice.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"I am the one who has stopped you brother and his friends in their tracks after all he did steal your life…" Zehn laughed.  
"How did you know that he made me go to England?" Sam looked down where his killed his brother.  
"Because I know everything about your brother and that he is a to be soon Father…" Zehn laughed Winter, Enzo and Sam all looked white.  
"Name your price…" Sam asked.  
"I will train you and your hunters to beat the warriors in seconds all you have to do is join me…" Zehn offered. Sam stayed silent for a while.  
"Bring me my Hunters then we will go…" Sam smiled.  
"Very Well…" Zehn came to earth Virtualized the Hunters and sent them to Sam.  
"Are we going to do this?" Loui asked.  
"Yea- Hold on who are they?" Sam looked over at a tower where three Women all looked at him.  
"Oh no…" Sam muttered.  
"Who are they Sam?" Jessica asked.  
"My Mother and Aunts…" Sam put his head down. "Zehn send us now!"  
"Very well but we must wait while I prepare to get going. Going to earth hurt me a bit." Zehn explains.  
"Ok new plan! Hunters protect Zehn and kill those Warriors!" Sam shouts and everyone gets ready. Callum Loads his pistol. Loui prepares his wand. Mariann gets her Fans. Jess summons two energy fields and her wing. Lauren turns her arm into gun. But then the five warriors from before and another one come along.  
"Guys don't kill the Hunters you have just got to hurt them!" Nixon shouts.  
"Time to kill a family!" Mariann smiles as she throws her fans at Aelita who avoids them and flies towards her.  
Enzo runs at his brother and tries to attack him but he uses his shield to protect him until the shield gives way and Sam flies.  
"Time to end you for good brother!" Enzo shouts before Yumi grabs his shoulder and shakes her head.  
Callum was shooting at Thorn, Samantha and Luna who were avoiding it at they would just keep going towards him but he would get back.  
"Hunters go into Code!" Sam shouts as hoods go over all the hunters and they appear at a black portal.  
"JUMP!" Loui shouts as they all jump in expect from Sam who just looks at his family.  
"I would stay if I still had a family…" Sam smiles.  
"I'll say hit to Ulrich when I see him!" Sam laughs as Enzo runs at him but Sam was already inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Hunters.

it has been two weeks ever since Enzo had met his older brother and he was mad at him and his Mother for not telling him that he had an older brother.  
"Why did you not tell me that I had a brother?" Enzo asked.  
"He is only two years older than you but when we started to drift away from him he started to do something he shouldn't have. He stole your fathers credit card and somehow got on a plane to England leaving us a note." Yumi explained  
Dear my family.

If you read this then I am somewhere in England. You started to drift away from me when Enzo was born so I thought I should give up on all of France. Please don't follow me I want to leave you all because this is my choice and I never want to return to this place again or see you. And you may try to hide it all from me but I know that I am not normal and that I am a Hunter but I have taken care of myself more than you ever could take care of me…

Signed

Sam Stern,

"We thought that he would come back but he never did he just left us forever…" Yumi looked at her second son who was on his bed at the mansion. "Knowing Sam he will try to hack into anything he can so if Lyoko messes up you can blame him…"

Sam and the Hunters were too busy to hack Lyoko because they were training with Zehn in a training program. Zehn had equipped the Hunters with improved gear.  
"So how do you like your new gear?" Zehn asked the Hunters.  
"I feel like there is magic in me!" Loui laughed.  
"I feel like that I can stand any damage and still keep shooting!" Callum laughed.  
"My Fans can home on enemies so that is great!" Mariann smiled.  
"I feel like I can turn into Loui!" Lauren laughed.  
"I can kill my brother with my two sabre's!" Sam smiled evilly.  
"I can fly and shoot without hitting something other than my target!" Jess laughed.  
"Good because you are all going back to Lyoko to activate a tower for me." Zehn ordered as they walked through a Black portal.  
They had all been put into a Dorm in Kadic.  
"Zehn where are we?" Sam asked.  
"Ah you are not going to Lyoko yet for the time you will stay on earth and learn about Earth again." Zehn ordered and they were all directed to their dorms. Lauren and Mariann shared a dorm and Jess had her own.  
Loui and Callum had to share and Sam got his own.  
"Ok just be careful for the Lyoko warriors guys they know us and we aren't disguised.  
They had lunch at the Cafeteria and were trying to keep their eyes off the Warrior.  
"Can't we just kill them?" Mariann asked.  
"No because we are here on orders from Zehn now shut up and eat!" Sam ordered and was spotted by Enzo.  
"Great we are spotted…" Loui sighed as his hand went black.  
"Calm down Hunters let's see what they do…" Callum held back Loui but he forgot to hold back Sam who stood up and looked at his brother.  
"Enzo don't do it…" Thorn whispered.  
"I'm waiting to see what he does…" Enzo held out his phone.

"Don't do it Sam…" Callum whispered.  
"I'm waiting to see what he does…" Sam held out his coding arm.  
"That is it!" They both shouted as Enzo entered Code Saber and Sam let the coding slip into his heart and take over his body.

"Loading Saber…"  
"Loading Hunter…"

Sam entered his Code and a Helmet went over his head and he ran at his Brother throwing him through a wall.  
They both were in the courtyard and everyone backed away as they stared at each other.  
Enzo was mad at this point so he summoned his two black Sabres and Sam did the same.  
"Why did you join him?" Enzo said running at Sam  
"Because you took my life!" Sam shouted as he hit Enzo in the stomach and into a crowd of people.  
Sam took no time in going into a Prime mode or as he called it Hunter mode. He used Shadow slip to run at Enzo and punch him in the face and back into a bigger crowd.  
"Killing you will not bring back my life…" Sam whispered and walked away. Until Enzo came up behind him and stabbed him. Sam fell to the ground and started to bleed. The hunter ran over to him trying to get him to wake up until he did. Sam floated up and two white areas landed in the crowd… It was Yumi and Ulrich, Sam had brought them to see them.  
"See Enzo I brought our parents to see you die!" Sam shouted as he summoned two sabres and the Other Lyoko warriors came into to help Enzo.  
"I killed you all before but I need more help…" Sam signalled as his Hunters let the code take over and they all went into a Zehn mode which was better than Hunter.  
"Time to kill everyone!" Lauren laughed as she turned her arms into SMG's and started to shoot the warriors.  
"Don't Kill them Lauren just teach them a lesson…" Jess ordered Lauren and she just aimed for the legs of the warriors.

Sam had given Yumi and Ulrich their powers and Enzo and Sam fought it out with Sabres.  
"What did we miss?" Ulrich asked Yumi.  
"Ah Sam came back, joined Zehn and must of annoyed Enzo and now this…" Yumi pointed at all the Lyoko Fighters fighting. When a Black figure appeared.  
"Hunters we have a new mission. The tower needs us!" Zehn ordered as the Hunters ran to Zehn other than Callum and Sam were still fighting.  
"HUNTERS!" Zehn shouted as he sent Yumi back to Lyoko and Ulrich back to his Prison.  
"Hunters take the Tower I will stay here…" Sam ordered as the Hunters went to the Forest sector.

Sam.

Sam had gone to the virtual prison to where he found Ulrich's Cell.  
"Hello Father…" Sam smiled at his father as he looked back  
"Why are you with him?" Ulrich asked.  
"Because I left my family when I was five and I have only wanted revenge." Sam explained.  
"You got it then because your Parent are trapped by your Boss and only one of your Uncles is free." Ulrich sighed.  
"No…There is something else I wanted, I wanted my family to be safe…" Sam sighed as he looked at his imprisoned Father.  
"How are you going to fix that?" Ulrich asked.  
"I am gun-." Sam's Arm went full black which means that his team is in trouble. Sam ran out of the prison and into a Forest sector portal where he was virtualized next to the tower. His arm was going wild but he could see what was happening

Hunters.

They had made it to the Forest sector where they stood at the tower preparing for the fight and they did get one. Eight Warriors came out of a tower and started to attack the Tower. The hunters held them off but without the protection from Sam they were useless so they fell in minutes and started to use their hoods to escape but they made it to the edge of the sector and were captured.

Sam could see what his family was going to do. They were going to drop them in the sea. Sam got angry but when he saw Zehn walking towards the Family he was planning to keep them here for ever. Sam ran as fast as he could to save the Women he called Mother and the boy who took his life. Zehn was going to shoot at Yumi and Enzo and when they saw it coming towards them they could do nothing. Sam ran at the two and tackled them off the edge. He killed Enzo who got out of the scanner and ran to the computer. Sam then killed the rest of the Hunters and Warriors who were not connected to the Forest sector, Aelita was sent back to the Ice sector and Sam was sent back to the Desert. The hunters and Warriors all made it back to the factory where they saw Sam with his mother falling.  
"I am going to send you back up there mother…" Sam Whispered as he Teleported Yumi up there and he was divirtualized by Zehn.

Sam fell out of the scanner and then passed out as the Code from his heart had gone into his hand.  
Sam was carried by the Hunters to his Dorm where they looked at him for a long time.  
"Let me check something…" Enzo said as he walked into the dorm and checked his arm. It had a Zehn Sign on it.  
"He will wake in a Week…" Enzo whispered as he walked out of the dorm.

A week passed an Sam woke up to be a bit more happy than usual.  
"So Sam woke up?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah he did and I owe him…" Enzo looked at his arm.  
"So what are you going to do?" William asked.  
"Well he can kill me at anyt-." Enzo was cut off by the sound of a Car outside. Six Hunters emerged from three cars which all were black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**.  
**"What are they doing here?" Thorn asked while eating.  
"I have no idea but they are not coming inside…" Enzo wondered as they looked at the long road ahead of them.  
"So is this the place?" Loui asked. Sam nodded as he let the code reach his hand and make a MASSIVE Mansion about seven times bigger then Enzo's.  
"How are we meant to pay rent?" Mariann asked.  
"I can make money if the money that Zehn gave us before we left him runs out." Enzo laughs as he gets in his Lambo and brings into his Garage.  
"And I got us a present! Our own Lyoko!" Sam smiles at all his friends who are all happy.  
Sam looks back to see his Younger brothers mansion. He makes a paper aeroplane of a note and throws it at him. Enzo looks at it.

Dear Jeremey.

Me and Ulrich are getting worried about Sam because of the Hunter virus that has spread though him and he is learning faster than any other child would. We would like you to stop the virus since it came from Lyoko and infected those poor other kids if you can fix it me and Ulrich would be grateful.

Signed Yumi

"It is not a Virus it is a gift!" Enzo could hear Sam from his mansion.  
"It is if it isn't human!" Enzo shouted back.  
"But it is human…" Sam shouted back as all the hunters stood by him.  
"What are we going to do?" Marian asked with a smile.  
"We are going to take out the power of us…" Sam smiled as he pressed his coding hand a small part of it came out and he grabbed it and put in his pocket as a beam of light went into the sky above him and disappeared and it did the same for the other Hunters.  
"We are all human!" Sam shouted as he walked into a garage and worked on a car.  
"I think that Sam is liking his brother again!" Loui laughed.  
"That would be no surprise they love each other no matter how much they think they hate each other." Lauren smiled.  
"Dream on Lauren they hate each other!" Callum laughed.  
"I can but I think reality is better!" Lauren started laughing and everyone else did too.  
"Well let's settle this!" Callum challenged the girls not knowing really anything about them. He had no idea how challenging the girls will affect the house and himself. Callum hoped that it would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The War in many ways.

The Science room was silent. Mr Clayton was the only one talking and all of the group were sitting together. They tried sign language but of course. Callum sucked at it and talked.  
"CALLUM THOMPSON!" Mr clayton shouted at the top of his voice.  
"Sorry sir it won't happen again." Callum apologized. The whole of the lesson went on like that and Callum got no detention which was surprising more than you would think.  
"Callum you suck at subtitle…" Sam laughed.  
"Callum go and learn some more stuff!" Loui ordered.  
"It is not my fault that he has eagle eyes!" Callum defended himself.  
"Anyway how is the mansion?" Loui asked.  
"Well our battle plan is to try and take the back way and flank the enemy in their home base." Sam explained.  
"Seems awesome are they in a good mood?" Callum asked.  
"No since I had to rig their base earlier, the girls are in a terrible mood with us…" Sam sighed.

"So have you got a plan Lauren?" Jess asked.  
"Of course I don't but I did hear that they are planning a stealth tactic so we have to guard our area!" Lauren explained.  
"So what mode do we stay in?" Marian asked.  
"I would say attack mode." Lauren explained as the boys came over.  
"Urgh what do you all want." Jess moaned.  
"That is a nice thing to say to the guy who owns your home!" Sam smiled as they started to walk home.  
"Sam what are you working on in the Garage?" Marian asked.  
"I am working on my car for Lyoko." Sam explained.  
They all got home and before the 'war' Sam went to check something.  
"Don't start without me guys! I got to check something!" Sam shouted as he went to his own Lab.  
"Enzo don't try to hack his Lyoko!" Nixon warned him.  
"We don't know him he can do anything!" Enzo finished before he saw a brown haired boy on the camera heading to the Elevator.  
"HIDE!" River shouted as they went into the shadows.  
The door opened and Sam walked though.  
"Ok no alarms tripped! I thought that my brother would try something." Sam smiled.  
"Now where did I put my Code..?" Sam asked.  
"Computer!"  
"Yes sir?" The AI asked.  
"Where did I hide Lyoko Hunter Sam Code?" Sam asked.  
"You hid it in the City sir." The computer said as the Holomap showed a Virtual City with the Code was hidden.  
"Ok I will take my brother and his friends with me!" Sam laughed as he pointed them out.  
"How did you know?" Thorn asked.  
"My skills are enhanced so I know how to spot six people standing there." Sam laughed again as he jumped down the ladder and got in one of the six scanners.

"Transfer Hunter,  
Transfer Warriors counting… Five,  
Scanner Hunter,  
Scanner Warriors counting… Five,  
Virtualization!"

All six of them had been transferred to the City area where Sam had an elevator to the Code.  
"Race you lot!" Sam shouted as he ran into the building and went into an elevator. The others got in another elevator them and followed Sam. They all were on the top floor and can see the code.  
Sam and the group looked at each other until they started to run.  
"SuperSprint!" Thorn shouted.  
"Fine you can play like that…Phase blast!" Sam shouted as he turned invisible and appeared at the code before throwing the guys back.  
"Whoa!" They all shouted.  
"Now let me show you how to fight!" Sam said as he looked down to the floor. Sam jumped down the building and blew up the side of the building so it started to fall.  
"JUMP!" Winter shouted as Enzo picked her up and ran off the building. Sam landed at the bottom and loads of Clones of hunters started to fight him.  
"Hey Enzo watch this!" Sam shouted as he trapped his friends in a small jail cell next to him. Lauren transformed into Enzo and Callum tried to shoot him. Sam summoned a sabre and killed the Lauren clone and he turned around to and his wrist turned into a gun and he shot at Callum.  
"How?" Thorn asked. Marian and Loui were next and Marian threw her fans and Loui shot a fireball out of his wand. Sam's helmet came off and he dropped his sabre and his wrist gun also went. Sam grabbed Marians fans and made them his owns and threw it back at her and they stayed in the ground killing her. Sam' suit changed it a Blue fur jumper and Trousers and some fingerless gloves. He grabbed the Fireball and turned into to ice as he sent it back at him killing Loui. Jess shot a field at Sam who kicked it back at her. He released the others from there cell. But Sam forgot about the last clone of himself. It came up behind him and was about to stab him when Enzo threw a fan and it skimmed Sam and hit the clone.  
"Thanks for the save!" Sam smiled.  
"Thanks for showing us our death…" Enzo laughed as they all left the Lyoko and went back to their houses.  
After the war at the mansion. The next day of school went fun until…  
"So after the Dinosaurs were…" Mr. Light was cut off by the gravity in the room until everyone looked out the window.  
"MR. SLADE?" Everyone shouted as a massive Mr. Slade had grabbed the Science block and was turning it upside down.  
"Hunters!" Sam shouted as he jumped down towards the Window but landed on the wall which was now the floor.  
"Sam we need a plan!" Marian demanded.  
"Ok my plan is: Send all of you back to England so you can get us out of here!" Sam explained.  
"FOR NOW!" Lauren hit Sam.  
"Ok! OK! The plan is that I go to Lyoko with Marian and Callum. Jess, Loui and Lauren you stay back and get people out of here! GO!" Sam ordered as they all input their code and let it take over and they all spilt up.

Lyoko.

Sam called Enzo.  
"What is happening!" Enzo asked.  
"Mr. Slade has been possessed and the Hunters are taking care of it where are you?" Sam asked.  
"I'm on the top floor of the science building!" Enzo told him.  
"Ok me and two other hunters are on the way and then we will go to Lyoko!" Sam ordered as he hung up and they all ran up the wall towards the top floor and saw Enzo in a science room.  
"It is locked!" Callum told Sam.  
"SCREW IT!" Sam shouted as he got his wrist gun and blew open the door. They saw the Lyoko crew standing on the wall. They grabbed them all and ran towards the stairs.  
"WATCH OUT!" Marian shouted as the Massive Mr. Slade destroyed the wall and they fell out.  
"Lambo!" Sam shouted as three Lamborghini Sesto Elemento came and grabbed them and broke the fall. They had got inside and drove to the Factory.

Earth.

Lauren turned into a Evacuation Helicopter and let people from each Science room onto it while Loui and Jess fought the Giant.  
Loui kept throwing Fireballs at it and whenever he would get hit Jess would grab him and move him out of the way. This kept up until the Giant saw Lauren and hit the Helicopter and it flew and fell to the ground behind them.  
"I always hated that teacher…" Lauren whispered before she passed out.  
"Ok two Vs one big ass giant!" Loui shouted as he started to shoot more and bigger fireballs at the Giant and the Giant kept stumbling backwards until he fell on his back.

Lyoko.

"Transfer Hunters,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer River,  
Scanner Hunters,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner River,  
Virtualization!"

They had been sent to the Ice sector where they were alone because the other Lyoko warriors were fighting in Sector five.  
"Urgh! Working with the people we are meant to kill?" Mariann cringed.  
"Don't worry after this we will kill you all!" Luna laughed.  
"Shut it all of you!" Enzo and Sam both shouted.  
"Holy crap!" Everyone shouted.  
"Nixon where is the tower?" Enzo asked.  
"Due south of you all!" Nixon said virtualizing all of their vehicles.  
"Where is our ride?" Callum asked.  
"Right here mate!" Sam smiled as he got Callum's favourite ride… The Mongoose.  
"And mine?" Mariann sighed. Mariann smiled after when she saw her car.  
"And now for mine!" Sam smiled as he started to run and a blue bike appeared next to him and he jumped on and the roof closed as he took the lead.  
"Race you?" Sam asked Enzo.  
"You're on!" Enzo laughed as he went into fifth gear and drove towards the tower.  
"Not so fast!" Sam was heard from in front of Enzo.  
"How?" Enzo asked.  
"It is Si-!" Sam was cut off by him falling off the edge.  
"SAM!" The Hunters shouted.

Sam P.O.V

Oh god again? Last time I did this I was called an alien. I breathed deeply as my arm went neon blue and I appeared in front of the Warriors and Hunters.  
"Sam..?" Nixon asked.  
"Let him concentrate!" Callum ordered. I fell to the ground and noticed my blue wings behind me.  
"What are you?" River asked touching my wings.  
"The Blue hawk…" I whispered. Her touch was gently so I did not move much.  
"So my brother is an alien?" Enzo asked.  
"No, robotic and Human but trained by a Siren." I laughed but stopped suddenly when my wings disappeared and my daggers appeared in my arm.  
"Let's just ignore this and get to the tower." I ordered as my wings returned and I fly towards the tower. My wings tire and I fall to the ground landing on my brothers car.  
"Get off!" Enzo shouted as I stood on the front of the car blocking his view.  
"With pleasure!" I laughed as I jumped off and the whole world turned blue as I ran faster than light. I appeared by the Tower and smiled as I got their first. I stopped running and revealed myself, I phase walked here.

Normal P.O.V

The Krabs at the tower posed no threat for the Warriors and they just killed them in a minute. The Blok and Tarantula were handled by the Hunters who took them out in half a second.

Sam  
Code_  
Hunter

"Return to the past now!"

The Weeks passed and Enzo and Sam went out more and even stayed in the past for a while and everyone started to accept the Hunters and that is when the final day of their stay in France came…

They were all at Enzo's mansion. The Warriors and Hunters stood at the armoury that was there and looking at them all as if they were heroes.  
"Go on in Brother…" Enzo smiled as Sam walked into his room. The key to his door was his Code.  
The Armour on the wall was amazing but one thing caught his eye was the six little Necklaces.  
Sam walked out to see everyone looking at him.  
"I chose the power of the Hunters…" Sam smiled as he threw the Necklaces at the Hunters.  
"What are these?" They all asked.  
"It will let us lose the Code and use our abilities on earth naturally." Sam smiled at Enzo.  
"Well Enzo… I will see you in Lyoko I guess…" Sam sighed as his mansion was put into a small box and into Sam's pocket.  
"Goodbye Sam!" Enzo cried as he hugged his brother. The one who he hated is now the one he had the most connection with  
"See you on Lyoko we will visit…" Sam smiled as they got in their cars and drove off to the airport where the Hunters got on a plane to England and back to Budmouth. They had discovered one thing though. Budmouth College was closed and now was Budmouth Bordering College. It turns out that all of the families sued Budmouth but the Parents disowned their missing kids and left them at Budmouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunters before Dawn

Sam looked around the coach, watching the rest of the class sleep softly on the dusty, messy coach. His seat next to him was taken by his phone. He looked at the notification 'Jacksepticeye has uploaded a video.' Sam smirked, his phone started to ring, he looked at the caller ID and answered.  
"SAM!" The voice on the other end screamed.  
"Yes?" Sam asked calmly.  
"Where are you bud!" the voice asked nicely.  
"Well we are in pool now Bucky." Sam smiled as he stood up, not realising someone was watching him. "No one is up so I'll put you on speaker." Sam smiled as he sat down.  
"I missed you lot ya know. I made up so many jokes against Alex's mum." Bucky laughed. Sam smiled as Alex slept in the seat in front of him.  
"Did you miss all of us?" Sam smiled trying to get an answer out of him. Bucky stopped talking realising what he meant. Bucky sighed.  
"Yes I did…" Bucky groaned.  
"So order 65 is in play then?" Sam laughed.  
"Don't mock me." Bucky groaned. On the seat across from Sam, Lauren started to move.  
"Got to go, order 65 is waking up!" Sam quickly hung up and looked normal. Lauren looked at Sam and smiled.  
"Who was that?" Lauren asked.  
"No one just go back to sleep." Sam ordered as Lauren moved and started to drift back to sleep. It was 5:36 in the morning with traffic they wouldn't be back for a while.

8:13

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Sam shouted earning a glare from the coach driver. The whole coach groaned and shifted. "We are back!" Sam smiled as everyone got up in a few seconds.  
"HOME!" Ben shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone looked happy as they drove through the Budmouth gates. They saw a crowd gathered by the coach stop; they started clapping as the coach came to a stop. One boy who could easily be spotted was Bucky. Buck teeth, curly hair, and huge glasses and always had a black coat on even in the summer.  
"Why are they clapping?" Marco asked. Everyone looked at each other to try to figure out the answer expect Sam who walked out of the bus and towards the crowd and thought of the most English thing to say.  
"DID YA MISS ME YA WANKERS!" Sam shouted as some of the crowd glared at him and the rest laughed. Bucky emerged from the crowd and grabbed Sam eager to talk about politics and bullshit.  
"So how are the French?" Bucky asked as they looked at everyone getting off the bus and grabbed by their parents.  
"Good, I assume you got my text?" Sam smiled as he saw Bucky's eyes go wide.  
"You were serious?" the corners of Bucky's mouth started to rise as Sam summoned an Ice dagger from his hand.

(ALRIGHT JUST A SIDE NOTE! Bucky is based off my best friend Bucky. He had a bad childhood so he might get a bit racist from time to time. Considering that he grew up in a family that supported UKIP not saying anything bad about them…Just forgive me for the language.)

They started to move towards the Lab when Sam noticed that a lot of things had changed, including their uniform. "What happened to the old uniform?" Sam asked looking at Bucky's poorly kept blazer.  
"They changed it when the new Principle came." Bucky smiled tapping the blue B on his uniform and checking to see if his Black clip on tie was still on.  
"Was I given a uniform?" Sam asked hoping he wouldn't have to spend his money on a blazer.  
"No we were all given them for free by Principle Price." Bucky smiled. Sam had a light grin on his face.  
"I'm guessing they sacked a lot of teachers because of the Principle?" Sam hoped that some of his teachers were gone.  
"Yep they got rid of the bad ones and got better ones." Bucky smiled as Sam got the idea to cause some havoc and hell.

"Come on Jack!" Sam banged on the door to the home as they heard footsteps. The door opened and appeared a teenage boy with a black blazer, blue tie, black slacks, white shirt and black shoes.  
"Ready!" Jack smiled as if nothing was wrong with the world.  
"Great we are going to be late." Bucky sighed as they crossed Fiveways.  
"Only by half an hour. Speaking of late…Mr Bunker?" Sam asked the rest of his group.  
"Yup." Jack and Bucky both replied.  
"I heard he was nice." Sam said.  
"Nooooo…Not at all, his wife died and now he hates everyone." Bucky explained as both their faces went white with worry. After a five minute walk down the road they got into the school gates by 9:37 they crossed the courtyard and into the hub avenue, went up the stairs and towards the English corridor. When outside F27 they all looked in and saw Mr. Bunker shouting at someone. Bucky started making sign language to try and contact Jack and Sam without speaking.  
"At what time did you think I understood that?" Jack asked. Sam ignored all of this and opened the door and the others followed.  
"WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Bunker shouted at the top of his voice at the three boys.  
"Alpha." Sam whispered to Bucky who instantly stepped forward. Who looked like he was about to cry.  
"I-I'm sorry sir but my baby brother went to hospital and these two came to see him." Bucky lied.  
"I am sorry Bucky, you sit next to Callum. You two sit at that table!" Bunker pointed towards the table in the centre of the room. As they all turned away Sam looked a Bucky as he smiled evilly and almost laughed, each one of them took their seats and Bunker continued the lesson.  
"Is your brother really in hospital?" Callum asked Bucky.  
"No." Bucky smirked.

"Here we are." Sam said as him and Bucky stood in front of a lab which Sam's tutor was they opened the door and the tutor looked at them.  
"Of what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again Sam?" Mr. Skipper smiled at Sam as he smiled back and Bucky shyly followed.  
"I found something and I liked to run some tests." Sam asked carefully.  
"Sam you can't just keep coming in here and-Whoa!" Skipper's mouth opened wide when Sam showed the Dagger. (NOT AN SEX JOKE!)  
"Come." Skipper gestured Sam and Bucky out of the room and towards the Lab office. "We found something!" Skipper said as he walked into the room full of the Lab officials and smiled as their all had the same reaction. They grabbed it and put on some paper. Each one of them taking notes.  
"Is there another one of these?" One of the officials asked and looked at the two boys. Bucky looked at Sam who looked at his left hand as a wireframe dagger appeared and started to form into an Ice dagger. Each one of them looking surprised and Sam just smiling they took it and pushed the two boys out of the room while other science teachers ran into the room to examine the daggers.

"Didn't Bucky leave the school?" Lauren whispered not knowing that Sam was listening and smirking. Lauren looked over at him and sawing him making signs at Sam who just smiled, Lauren looked at Sam and saw him almost laugh. She wanted answers and she knew how to get them she looked over at Angel who just shook her head.  
"ALRIGHT YOU WILL WRITE A SHORT STORY IN TEN MINUTES!" Bunker ordered everyone as they started to right in their books. He started to go through the register until he got to this name  
"Sam Stern?" Bunker asked as Sam looked up.  
"Yup." Sam smiled  
"WHAT?" Bunker shouted. Sam looked at Bucky who started to make signs.  
"Oh, yes sir." Sam replied. Bunker sat back down as Jack sniggered. "Piss off mate." Sam sighed as the lesson continued. Sam couldn't think of anything to write until a piece of paper was thrown at his head. He looked around and saw Bucky who was smiling; he read it and saw that it was a piece of paper holding a story long enough for a large chapter in a book. He looked at the name and saw that it was his own name and thanked Bucky for the story. The Lesson ended but before Bucky could get to Sam first. "Hi I'm Lauren."

"That was rude." Lauren smiled behind them 


	5. Chapter 5

Warriors vs Hunters

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky asked carefully. Everyone understood his worry…He was at the Sigma lab…Their Lyoko lab…He was going in for the first time ever. Sam was sending them, it was Lauren along with Bucky and they were heading to the Desert for a little test. Lauren was on the scanner floor with him smiling at his reaction. After a few minutes of looking at the scanners they both stepped into one and the transfer sequence began.

"Dad?" Zehn asked as he patrolled the White plains of Lyoko sea for his dad. A man appeared from smoke just ahead of him. "A new form has entered Sigma." Zehn worried as Xana laughed.  
"I see…Let me handle him." Xana smiled as he disappeared.

A form appeared in the Desert sector, landing on her feet like an expert. She looked around for her companion but saw no traces of him. "Sam, Bucky is not here." Lauren worried as she practically heard Sam worry.  
"I found him." Franz said bluntly not giving any more information.  
"Where?" Sam asked worrying about where he might be.  
"Lyoko, Forest sector along with the Warriors." Franz sighed as Sam started to call the rest of the Hunters.

Bucky had landed strangely…Instead of falling straight down he started to fly sideways right onto a platform where it seemed that all his momentum had stopped. He slowly got up and looked at what he was wearing. A Black combat suit along with a hood shadowing his face, he looked around him but saw no Lauren so guessed the worst.  
"Sam can't work a computer properly." Bucky sighed as he started to move around the Forest.

"HIYAH!" Yumi screamed as she threw her fan just missing the masked figure. The Figure turned around and looked surprised as if he was not expecting them.  
"Only one?" Thorn asked as if in disbelief. "Xana must be getting soft."  
"I'll handle him." Ulrich smiled as he walked up to the Figure and attempt to slash through his neck. The figure jumped back as Ulrich started to slash at him more, the figure as if he trained for this started to expertly avoid his sword. Seeing that he was not defended, Ulrich stepped back as Odd walked up and prepared to fire his Laser arrows. As he started to shoot at the figure he pulled off a Matrix. Thorn went wild and so did Odd after he missed. Winter walked up but did not do anything.  
"Are we sure he is Xana?" Winter asked as they all looked at his shadowed face and saw no Xana signs.  
"I don't think he is but that doesn't change anything. He made it to our Lyoko he is dangerous." Yumi ordered as she threw her Fans again grazing the figure. Not a second later and Nixon got very sweaty and worried.  
"Guys! Hunters just light up on the map. They are bringing the fleet!" Nixon worried as the Warriors all saw a massive Black portal appear. After the Frigate appeared a Drop pod dropped out of ship and landed next to the figure…He opened it and got out an earpiece, sniper and Hand cannon. He started muttering but they only heard Lauren and Callum. A second later two drop pods fell and from the both Lauren and Callum appeared. Lauren ran up to the figure and hugged him, peppering him in kisses. Callum loaded both his pistols and aimed at the group.  
"These people giving you shit Bucky?" Callum asked as the figures hood came down and Bucky emerged.  
"Oh shit." Thorn groaned. "We just attacked Sam's best friend." Yumi and Ulrich looked at Thorn and then at Bucky. "And Laurens boyfriend."  
"Is that Sam's parents?" Sam asked point at Ulrich and Yumi. "A bit of a failure aren't they…" Bucky smirked as Lauren giggled. Lauren being a Succubus as Bucky called her decided to make a little joke to distract the Warriors.  
"Do you want to ride me?" Lauren asked laughing as Bucky smiled and Callum just looked over with a disgusted face. The Warriors looked over in surprise.  
"I'd love to."

"Luna baby…You know how much you compliment everyone else on their looks?" Thorn smiled as Luna looked over. "But Lauren…Dayum." Luna looked angry for a second but then noticed what he meant. Thorn was quickly hit over the head by Odd.  
"I agree with Thorn." Dan added where he got a punch from Winter. The Hunters then had the best idea possible.  
"Why not. Us three handle the tower and kill the warriors?" Bucky thought as Callum nodded and Lauren smiled at him. They all waited for Sam's approval and after a few seconds Winter shouted up.  
"You are actually thinking of that aren't you?" Winter shouted as everyone went silent.  
"Fuck it. KILL ALL WARRIORS HUNTERS!" Sam ordered as the warriors as jumped back. Thorn looked back to see Lauren lean on Bucky as Bucky quickly teleported in front of the Warriors, cutting them off.  
"Sam do you have a power for me?" Bucky asked as he waited for Sam's answer.  
"You're Teleportation and Digital Rope darts." Sam read out as Bucky felt something heavy on his back and reached out and grabbed a Rope dart.  
"Oh fuck…" River groaned as they all ran in the other direction.  
"Hello…" Bucky smiled as the Warriors. "NO ONE SAYS HELLO BACK!" Bucky fake cried but quickly got back to his senses and a few seconds later the Warriors were surrounded by the three in a small circle area of the Forest. Sam quickly teleported in front of the Warriors who had put themselves in a circle.  
"I love you guys really but…" Sam looked as if he was waiting for a reason.  
"But?" Yumi asked.  
"Oh you are still here? Fuck it." Sam smiled as they heard someone shout Laser arrow. Everyone went silent.  
"Check." Sam checked himself for an arrow.  
"Check." Lauren smiled.  
"Check." Callum smirked.  
"Fuck." Bucky groaned as he saw himself slowly turned into a shadow. Sam looked at him and smiled.  
"Bucky you are heading to France. Capture the Lab." Sam ordered as Bucky smiled as his shadow disappeared.

"Nixon, Bucky is heading your way. Can you close one of the scanners?" River asked hoping that he would be safe or at least spared.  
"Maybe…" Nixon worried as he started to block the scanner that Bucky was heading to. Bucky appeared as the doors closed down on him. "I got him!" The Warriors cheered as they looked at Sam who just smiled.  
"Lauren. You did give your Senpai his Hand cannon right?" Sam joked as Lauren smiled as the Warriors if they were on Earth would have gone pale but Nixon did…  
"HE IS SHOOTING!" Nixon screamed as he heard gunshots. Odd walked away from the Warriors and right up to Sam while Callum aimed at him.  
"Tell him to stop now!" Odd ordered as he loaded his Laser arrows. With what seemed to be at the speed of light. A small dagger formed in Odd's throat Devirtualising him instantly.  
"Bucky?" Sam asked into the air as he waited for a response.  
"What?" Bucky groaned as they heard Nixon cry for help. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bucky shouted.  
"You got Odd heading your way." Sam warned Bucky went silent for a second and then…  
"Come on Odd say it…" Bucky ordered as they heard heavy breathing.  
"I have been captured." Odd groaned but a second later he cried in pain as they heard his arm break.

After a couple minutes of threats and Demands Bucky re-entered Lyoko Virtualising in front of the Hunters. As he landed he walked up to Lauren and kissed her passionately.  
"Eww." Winter groaned as they looked at the couple. Sam looked over and smiled as he turned to Callum.  
"Handle the tower please." Sam asked as Callum just shook his head. Sam looked at him not in anger but in a kind way. Bucky who quickly detached himself from Lauren.  
"Just do it." Bucky ordered and was about to throw something at him before he was quickly pulled back into a kiss. Callum quickly ran off towards the tower.  
"They are going to fuck tonight." Sam joked as he was shot by Lauren's gun arm. Callum quickly returned as the Warriors looked in surprise.  
"How did you do that so quick there was a prime!" Samantha shouted in surprise.  
"What is a prime?" Callum asked as Sam looked at him.  
"They are the clones which Hunters can normally kill." Sam smiled as the Warriors felt…Weak? He couldn't tell, they are weak and they know it.

"I just thought…Aelita hasn't appeared for a while…" Sam thought as all the Warriors acted normally.  
"Well she is in the Ice sector…" William confirmed.  
"Or…Bucky…BUCKY!" Sam shouted at Bucky was currently in a full make out session with Lauren who quickly noticed that he was being called and stepped out of it.  
"What?" Bucky asked as he was being pulled by Lauren back towards her.  
"Go look for Aelita." Sam ordered as Bucky made the face 'Fuck off am I doing that let me fuck my girlfriend.' Sam instantly thought of the best threat. "Or should I get Mariann to do it." Bucky quickly ran off to look for Aelita. But Sam called for Mariann anyway. Bucky quickly returned and without noticing Mariann he kissed Lauren but regretted it a second later as he was pulled by the ear by Mariann.  
"Come on doggy." Mariann smirked as she pulled Bucky away. The Warriors laughed at this and almost fell over.  
"The tower is finished can we leave?" Bucky asked obviously annoyed by the fact that he was pulled away.  
"Loui send the fleet back." Sam ordered as the Fleet left and Bucky walked up to the warriors.  
"Do we have to tell them where it is?" Bucky groaned. Sam walked up to Bucky and patted his shoulder.  
"Sadly yes…There is a nuke which will destroy Lyoko in the Mountain sector…Run." Sam smirked as the Warriors ran towards the way tower. Bucky walked towards Lauren smiling as she smirked.  
"My dorm now." Bucky ordered as Sam opened a portal behind Lauren as Sam pushed her through it and he followed.


End file.
